


Fresh Kill

by doodlebug_nimbus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Monsters, Mutation, its still ugly but its better than the last one, this image is tiny whoops, ugly art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebug_nimbus/pseuds/doodlebug_nimbus
Summary: the urge to devour cannot be resisted.
Kudos: 1





	Fresh Kill

**Author's Note:**

> cloud's turning into a monster...:(

btw, it's either aerith or tifa speaking...


End file.
